A Fool for You
by The Vicious Secret
Summary: "Love - The deadliest of all deadly things: It kills you both when you have it and when you don't." - The words of a wise author. That's how Allen felt his world. A barren land, lonely and forgotten, yet drowned by memories. A grey life in the grey city of Sofia, Bulgaria's capital. But Allen, already accustomed to the capital's jungle, was to meet someone new - fate itself. (AU)


_**A fool for you - Chapter 1 - Me. Myself. And I.**_

Someone kissed him.

And then he woke up. In the first few moments he was as if slammed with a hammer. The white-haired opened one eye, then the other, blinked a few times but the darkness wouldn't go away. The only thing he could see was the caravan-like cover of his bed above him. It had small stars on it. That reminded Allen of his overly-joyful dream and he noted to himself to change the damn alarm sound. It gave him weird dreams. His paradise would be an empty white room where he could lay down and sleep. Forever if possible. Not kisses and love. No way.  
>Shrugging the depressing thoughts away he crawled to the end of the covered bed and jumped down, almost falling on his face, but still managing to land somehow. It was in those moments he considered getting rid of the old bunk bed, but he'd never had the heart for it. Allen let out a long and lazy yawn. His steps echoed on the cold floor as he was making his way to the bathroom.<br>Allen knew his routine by heart, he didn't even need his eyes open to follow it perfectly. He got in the shower and looked out of the window. It was dark outside. Ah, September, the month of endless rains and crappy weather. Allen chose a song and started humming, while trying if the water was warm enough. After his emotional performance (I assure you, he only stayed in there for so long just because the audience wanted an encore) he took a bright yellow towel and stepped out of the criminally blue bathtub. So colourful his life, isn't it?  
>He heard the sounds of his father and finished the chaotic rubbing of his hair. It was still necessary to use the dryer and style it, but that could be done after breakfast. Usually at 6h20 in the morning they gave one episode of his favourite anime – about some exorcists fighting demons. Fun, fun, fun!<p>

"Good mornin' Allen!" greeted Mana.  
>"Hi! Sleep well?" asked the grey-eyed teen routinely.<br>"Do you ever say anything else?" his father questioned and sighed, "They wash your brains at school. I know it. Those Bulgarians are up to no good."  
>"Manaa, you know how sleepy my mind is at this hour." Allen protested and pulled his head backwards, looking at his guardian. "Will you make me tea? And a sandwich?" he added. "Pretty please!"<br>"Allen, you know that the sandwich won't even be enough to get you to school. With your appetite I am still amazed we never bankrupted." The grown up complained.  
>A few minutes later though, Allen had a full cup of tea and two big sandwiches in front of him. He was munching in front of the television. He was content, for now.<br>Once the anime was over he went to the bathroom and finished his hair. He looked kind of sexy today.  
>"Well, well. How 'bout I tease Lena now, huh?" he said to himself and took his Note 2 out of his pocket. He snapped a goofy picture and sent it directly to Lenalee. "That will make her laugh" he giggled to himself. Selfies. Ah, the art of taking pictures of yourself in bathrooms, mirrors, public places … It was like an infection to the youth. It slowly clawed its way through you. Like cigarettes. One per day, maybe one more, oh c'mon. Oh look at that mirror, a few won't hurt … You can imagine the rest.<br>"Allen, stop talking to yourself, it's getting weird!" said Mana while passing the door.  
>Allen reddened and yelled protectively, "I am not the one who's stalking people for a living!"<br>"Point made." came the answer.  
>The teen smirked to himself and went to dress. First he put on his dark grey Vans and then a long grey jacket. He was forced to wear the school suit and a white shirt underneath, but he still had his quite tight black jeans. The white haired looked at himself, judged his hair ready, picked up an umbrella and unlocked his only obstacle to the outside world.<br>"See ya later, Mana. Have a happy day kicking criminal ass!" said Allen and closed the door from the outside. He locked and called the elevator.  
>The British government had given them that particular apartment because Allen insisted they had a beautiful view. He most surely got it – the small family lived on the 17th floor and overlooked the whole city of Sofia, Bulgaria's Capital. A strange place for them to be sent to, but not the worst of all. People didn't really judge by the looks, which came in handy, especially with Allen's scarred face and hand.<p>

The usual 'drive' down was eventless and thankfully no one came in. Allen went down the steps, checked his mailbox, waved a Hi to the guard and exited the building. The walk to the subway was just a few minutes. He clicked his card and the small doors slid open. The train had its usual crowd of zombie-like passengers. All of them mute. All of them staring into some distant land. As if their eyes were covered in mist. Lost somewhere between the world of thoughts and the dull voice of the announcer. And time flew by.  
>Soon Allen was sitting on his desk, next to his only true friend – Lenalee. It was a boring day as usual. He had History, Geography, Literature and Maths. The first three could be labelled as interesting, but Maths ... Oh he hated maths. More than everything in the world. It made him feel cold, alone.<br>Loneliness, yes, loneliness. That's the core feeling the teen sensed in himself. All days were the same – grey, silent, eventless, boring and empty. Of course he'd laugh with some friends, play games, smile … But those actions were devoid of any true emotion. An act. Nothing more.  
>He was sad. That was obvious only to Lena, hence the title "true friend". And you know what's better? Allen actually liked boys, not girls. You can imagine how that tiny, tiny fact shrank the boy's dating pool by a few dozen per cent. And the fact he was born a cancerian ( = Cancer Zodiac, July, Approx. Birth date of Allen) wasn't helping, cancerians being the most emotionally unstable people.<br>'The bell would ring in a few minutes. I'll finally get away from here.' Those were the thoughts that circled Allen's mind. He gazed outside. The rain had started falling heavily, pouring on the streets, filling the many holes, urging people under umbrellas, pushing them close to each other. 'Maybe …' but Allen's thoughts were cut off by the loud ring of the bell. Those Bulgarians … Are digital bells with nice, soft, pleasing music so hard to install?  
>Allen picked his bag and looked at Lena, "You going to wander off in the park again?" she asked with a worried face. The bright-eyed smirked, "You know me. It's become a ritual by now. Rain attracts me."<br>Lena shook her head and swung her finger in front of the boy's face. "You get sick again, I'll make sure you never leave that apartment of yours ever, ever again. We understood?" She asked, putting up a strict face. "Aye, Aye Mam'!" Allen said and saluted her. They both giggled.  
>"Well, see you then. Don't forget to call me tonight" the long-haired girl smiled and hugged Allen. She then took off. To some of her other friends. Allen mumbled something in jealousy.<p>

Everything after that was just a blur. He went down the steps, said hi to a few of the teachers and smiled to his schoolmates. The next thing Allen recalled was that there was no space in the bus and he had to walk all alone in the streets. After a while he crossed the boulevard in front of his school and entered the South Park. His steps were slow, cautious, observant. Rain made him happy. Showed him the true face of life – grey, dark, dangerous. A lightning roared somewhere in the distance making Allen close his eyes. He let out a sight and stopped. The sound of the heavy water drops thumping on his umbrella was mesmerising. It was a feeling of completion.  
>When he shrugged the strange thoughts apart and gazed at the road ahead, the first thing that came to his attention was a patch of red in the distance.<br>Curiosity killed the cat huh? Well, Allen was no cat and he hoped there was no deadly threat, so a little diversion from his usual path wasn't a real problem. I mean, what are the odds to find something so bold and bright in the dullness that was now?  
>Allen continued down a trail and then saw what red thing was. Hair. It was someone's hair. They were staying next to a maintenance building, hiding from the rain.<br>"Hello?" the silver-headed boy yelled, his voice muffled by the pouring water. Yet the other turned. It was a boy, a little bigger then Allen, a year or two maybe. He looked handsome with his fiery, messy and long hair and … one dazzlingly emerald eye? The other one was covered by an eye patch. Like a pirate's. It looked kind of cool. Mysterious.  
>Allen neared the mysterious stranger and noticed his broken umbrella.<br>"Hey, do want to share an umbrella, it's not going to stop any soon and I don't want you to get wet." he said in Bulgarian, trying to sound kind. The other looked at him with a confused face and then flashed a grin. "English?" he asked with a confident, deep voice garnished by an American accent. The silver-eyed just stared at him blankly. "Ugh, sure …" he started, "I asked if you wanted to walk with me, you know, under the umbrella, it won't stop raining till tonight …" he explained, stuttering a little.  
>The redhead threw him a confused look but smiled widely, after realising what the other was offering. "Sure, sure! You'd be saving me! Name's Lavi by the way" the stranger said.<br>"Nice to meet you, Lavi. I'm Allen." The brit said and threw a smile. Soon they were walking next to each other, although Allen was a little shorter then Lavi and the latter had to crouch a little, in order not to bump his head in the dark umbrella. It was quite comical from a distance.  
>"Um, Allen, can you like hold it higher, cause I'm like taller than you and it's not comfortable. At all." He said a little embarrassed, "This probably looks so strange from outside." The white-haired put his hand higher, but it definitely looked even more hilarious. Lavi laughed and put his hand on the handle, crossing Allen's. "Let me." He whispered softly, his voice barely making it to Allen.<br>The younger boy blushed and loosened his grip. His hand had nowhere to go so he slid it next to Lavi's, resting it on his. He then noticed what he's done and tried to move, but Lavi's deep reassuring look made him stay.  
>The younger felt the light blush go back his cheeks. He listened to the rain.<br>The now slower thumps were comforting with their monotone sound.  
>"So Allen, where are you from? You sound British to me …" Lavi tried engaging a conversation.<br>"Yup. But my father travels allot and we move every few years. What about you?" Allen asked, intrigued.  
>"I'm from the U.S. But I too travel quite allot." Lavi grinned and giggled "I need to get to the Tram line 1- he paused in a silence, looking somewhere in the distance - isn't it in the opposite direction?" he said and looked at Allen.<br>Allen's cheeks fired up. "Y-yeah I guess" he said, embarrassed. What was up with this guy? He made Allen feel strange. I mean, Allen was like the god of orientation. A 3 second glimpse of a map and he had memorised everything. Of course the other would be going to the tram, not inside the park. "Well, I can walk you to there, if you want. I like rain, so I was just walking around, as usual." He tried to save himself.  
>"Well, I'm not really in a hurry, but it'd be nice if I get home before dusk." Lavi said happily and giggled. Another lightning hit near them, making a godlike roar, darkening the mood between the two. "Maybe it's not such a good idea to be wandering through the park in this weather, huh?" asked the redhead. The other looked at the wet ground and answered, "I'm just drawn to this weather. I love when the sky is grey and dark." He looked up and they locked eyes.<br>"Wanna tell me more about it?" Allen clenched his other fist "Let's just not talk about such things. I don't even know you." A silence spread. The shorter realised he had probably insulted the other. Yet Lavi continued,  
>"Sooo, what's your favourite music?" he said, quickly cheering both of them up.<br>"I'm a huge fan of Three Days Grace, The Fray, Bombay Bicile Club, One Republic, The Neighbourhood and such … I also enjoy any kind of Indie or Alternative." came the answer, a little more cheerful. Soon they started laughing and sharing trivial facts about each other.

And time passed on, the two boys chatting randomly about nothing and everything. Who knew two complete strangers had so much in common, huh?  
>Soon they reached the tram stop. A huge brand new train was waiting there. It had huge windows and small screens showing the next stops, advertisements and such. "Two minutes till departure!" said a women's voice, probably the announcer from inside.<br>"Thanks, Allen!" the redhead said and smiled softly. The shorter boy looked first at the ground and then at the other's emerald-like eye. "It's my pleasure." he answered Lavi with a polite tone, "I believe in Karma, so helping strangers is my thing". The latter grinned widely and boarded the tram. Just then he turned around and, still grinning, said "See you soon, Allen Walker. I'll have to repay you!". The doors closed soon after, leaving the silver-haired speechless.  
>Soon the small train disappeared in the gathering mist, Allen stayed there watching the empty tracks with a blank expression, his mind running wild. 'Why the hell did he know my name?' was the thought running through him. 'I never said Walker, I never say that...'<br>The rest of the afternoon the teen spent in daydreaming about a certain Lavi and hopelessly trying to do his homework. Who knew that a little patch of red could make his day so much more interesting?

Many different thoughts were running through Allen's mind while he was sipping his hot cocoa, watching the shimmering lights of the city underneath him.  
>It rained no more, and the faint glow of the moon could actually be seen underneath the clouds. It was beautiful. The teen went back inside and closed the balcony door. He passed through the hallway and entered his own room. He noticed the flashing notification light on his phone. Violet. Someone had messaged him on Viber then. Probably Lena.<br>He picked it up, unlocked it and clicked on the Icon. A new message popped out, it read -

**Lena-chann3;*: Hi Allleeen!  
><strong>He smiled at his friend's message and quickly typed a reply,  
><em>Me: Hi LenLen! How'rya?<br>_**Lena-chann3;*: Doin fine where did u go all day? I was waintin and waitin**  
><em>Me: Left the phone on the charger. Sowie Lena 3<br>_**Lena-chann3;*: yeah yeah, sure, and I believe u.  
><strong>_Me: But that's the truth!  
><em>**Lena-chann3;*: Oh yeah, so why didnt u pich up ur home phone.  
><strong>_Me: Went out to the shop, so you probably called then.  
><em>**Lena-chann3;*: Pfft, as if I believe ya. W/e. I'll get everything out of you.  
><strong>Allen shivered and imagined what the girl would do to him.  
><em>Me: Okay, okay, I was out in the rain again. Nothing else happened, sorry.<br>_**Lena-chann3;*: AGAIN! ALLEN, you'll be sick! Don't do that! I'm scared for you. You know how fragile you are! Remember two weeks ago? I am really afraid…  
><strong>The silver-haired threw an angry look at the phone and quickly typed:**  
><strong>_Me: Don't use that against me. It's unfair. I'll do whatever I want. And I'm going to bed now._ _  
><em>**Lena-chann3;*: Allen! DOn't do thaat! Pleaseeee. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used that.**

__Allen eyed his telephone, opened Lena's message so it showed 'Seen' to her and switched his WiFi off. Yup, best friends that know you too well AND are overprotective sometimes can irritate you quite allot. The teen lied down on his bunk bed and opened his book. His concentration level though was critical. The redhead was still in his head. Somewhere deep there, lurking in every corner, bugging Allen. He should've facebooked him. Well, that's first thing in the morning. The boy turned off all lights and let his thoughts run through him.  
>Will I ever meet him again?<br>What did he think of me?  
>How does he know my name?<br>Is he thinking of me?  
>After a few arguments with himself, sleep took in.<br>He didn't dream that night.

Or perhaps a certain redhead passed his head a few times …

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Dear Reader. First of all, well, thank you for reading._

_I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this fanfiction I made._  
><em>I will try to upload a chapter every 1-2 Weeks, but that depends on how you motivate me.<em>

_If you deem this good, please Follow and Like it :) It can't hurt that much, can it?_

_Any feedback is gladly accepted, please PM me or leave a review._

_With love, _

_The ViciousSecret_


End file.
